Crossed Wires
by fluffy1hothanyoulover
Summary: Sometimes your brain rewires all by itself. (SASUXSAKU) Rated M for possible future happenings. For Kayla and my sanity. PLEASE RandR
1. Chapter 1

II DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF HIS DELIGHTFUL COHORTS ~now on with the story~ -

I have found that the way my brain is wired when it comes to certain people is well, for lack of a better word...different.

Take my boisterous best friend Ino for example, when we are around each other loudness, giggling and all types of sisterly love ensue. when I' am around Naruto I can have a wonderful fun filled time, and turn mother bear in 30 seconds flat when his crazy and well Naruto-ness go one step to far.

Then there is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Best male friend, I have known him longer than anyone except for Ino-pig and now as he turns his head from his position next to me in History to ask me to borrow a pen. My. Brain. Stops.

Luckily I have retained all of the primitive connections in my brain, so I' am breathing and blushing ' like the ripest of ripe tomatoes I might add'. I manage to push a pen in his direction and try not to read too much into the concerned and questioning look on his face as he mutters his words of gratitude. One thing is for sure I need to either get this under control, perform electro shock therapy on myself in hopes of rewiring my brain to when I hadn't realized I was madly in love with him, or move to china.

As the bell rings and I scurry to retrieve my books before he can question me , Ino catches my odd behavior in her line of sight and I can wheels of her over zealous brain are turning, as she approaches mine and Sasukes desk I can only prey she will go easy on me.

She loves me right were besties, buddies, number one super best friends, I reassured myself until she decided to say the scariest thing I had ever heard…..

"hey love birds party at my house 8 p,m, Sasuke give her a ride will ya?"

My mouth dropped I was just…

"Sure. 730 ok to pick you up Sakura?" Fell from Sasukes lips without a second thought.

"Uh , well yes I suppose"

Was what I managed to get out still in a state of shock all I could think was A. he accepted B. I accepted his acception and C. I'm going to kill Ino.

He smiled at me before gathering his own belongings giving me a smirk

"see ya at 7:30 Sakura"

As much as I wanted to throttle Ino for putting her wheel turning plan into action I needed her help, 7:30 comes fast.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the updating delay, I started a new job and it has consumed me! XD That aside here is the new chapter hopes it's up to everyone's satisfaction please R and R. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!

I thought it might take a few minutes for Ino to start ringing my phone off the hook when I got home but boy was I wrong. I think she has a sensor on my door, because no sooner than I turned the key and dropped my bag on the floor did my phone ring I did not have to check the screen-but only answer. "Hey pig "I sighed into the phone.

"My big fore-headed cherry blossom where is your gusto! Aren't you happy I smooshedddddd you and the handsome sasu-caaaakes together".

I rolled my eyes I could almost see the grin on her face

"Ino, firstly never let him hear you call him that I will not be responsible for his actions. Second while I'm happy to spend some time with him, I do worry that maybe he just sees us as Sasuke and Sakura. Friends-"

"Let me put a kibosh on all that negativity right now Sakura Chan , if you can't see that teme loves you more than I love ramen your IQ must be lower than mine" That voice I know that voice damn it all Ino

"Naruto is that you jeez Ino was he on three-way all of this time? Have you guys ever heard of manners– wait what he loves me, like wants to hold my hand be my boyfriend, touch my butt loves me or she's my best friend loves me?"

Ino and Naruto's laughter could be heard roaring through the speakers on my phone followed by Ino's reply, "forehead he reallllly wants to touch your butt".

"Agreed" after hearing Naruto's affirmation of the butt touching status, I composed myself I needed to get ready seeing as it was now well after 5pm.

"Ok guys I need to shower so I'll see you tonight and thanks…"

They said their good byes as I hung up.

As I made my way up the stairs to shower and make myself look, well look less like little Sakura Chan the neighbor girl my mother popped out of the kitchen to question my mad dash past the kitchen "hey honey what's the big hurry? Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes." I paused

"Mom I'm going to a party tonight so I'm going to skip dinner"

"Oh ok dear you have fun, when are the girls picking you up?" she asked while drying the glass in her hands.

"They're not."

"Do you need to borrow my car?"

"No, thanks though"

"Well I'm sorry dear ill drive you then because it's dangerous for a young girl to walk at night.

"I don't need a ride I have one with …. Someone"

"Sakura dear I know your seventeen now but your daddy and I still need to know who you're with"

"SASUKE" I yelled excitedly

"Wait. The Sasuke my best friend Mikoto's son, your best friend, my favorite little Uchiha that lives next door that you've had a crush on forever!"

I vigorously shook my head in conformation then she turned and hollered into the kitchen.

"Honey watch dinner I have to help Sakura get ready for her date with Sasuke"

I could hear him spit his drink out from the top of the steps I laughed as I heard my dad yell,

"well it's about damn time"

With that my mother scurried into my room to rummage through my closet, as I grabbed a towel and hit the showers

"Teme, are you ready toooooo- gah my eyesssssss, burn it with fire!" screamed Naruto as he entered Sasuke's room, without knocking.

"che dobe don't exaggerate" Sasuke deadpanned as he pulled his boxers up over his knees settling them onto his waist.

"Sorry teme just never expected to get an eyeful I think I'll knock next time" retorted the blonde while scratching the back of his head.

"Hn."

"Well guess who I just got off three-way with Sakura?" Naruto was then un-ceremoniously pushed up against the wall.

"you did WHAT with Sakura dobe?" and that was the day Naruto's life flashed before his eyes, he had never seen Sasuke with that level of rage poised at anyone including himself .

"Dammit teme LET ME GO A THREE-WAY CALL ON THE PHONE WITH INO!" he screamed as Sasuke lowered him to the ground

"A call, Hn ok then."

"God teme I thought you were going to decapitate me "

"Hn. I was."

Naruto's mouth hit the floor.

"Teme I'm your best friend I guess you've got it bad for Konoha's little cherry blossom you know Kiba likes her too right?

"I'll kill him" said Sasuke as he clenched his fist

"Now now teme no need for all of that I have it on good authority AKA the three way call that almost got me decapitated that the little lady only has eyes for a certain dark eyed bastard"

"Really" Sasuke smirked

"Yep teme and she has for a long time she's at home getting all spiffy for you now" Naruto smiled

"Get out"

"Wait, why? What did I do?"

"Nothing I have a date to get ready for."

The blonde was then forced outside and was now facing Sasuke's door. He recovered from the shock quickly in order to taunt the youngest Uchiha.

"Teme and Sakura Chan sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-NG"

"Leave dobe, NOW!" bellowed Sasuke.

On that note Naruto bolted down stairs hugging the Uchiha matriarch and mumbling about all her soon to be "pink haired grand babies" and then rushing home to ready himself for the evening ahead

All that was present on the face of Mikoto Uchiha was an excited, knowing smile.

She did want pink haired grand babies…

That's all till next chapter! Let me know what you think all input is greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright guy's chapter 3 is upon us ! Thanks to Kayla for reviewing! Ok here we go! Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto

"Sak, quit fidgeting you look so adorable!" I rolled my eyes...

"Mom adorable that was not what I was looking for! I don't want him to see me as 'cute little Sakura Chan who lives next door'. I want to be SEXY SAKURA!" My mother roared with laughter.

"Dear I think he will love it, not sure if you have noticed but that boy would love you in sweatpants and stained tee shirt, which he has had the opportunity to see on more than one occasion"

"Mom-I'm horrified I do not dress like that….all of the time" we both shared a laugh as the doorbell rang and I froze. That's when I heard dads voice.

"I'll get it!"

"Sasuke, I assume you're here to pick up old Sakura Chan up there?" Mr. Haruno smirked

"I Sure am Mr. Haruno"

Sasuke was grinning from ear to ear Mr. Haruno then grabbed his shoulder and ushered him into the house throwing his arm around him.

"Honey, Sak! Young master Uchiha is here!" Sasuke smiled he always had a soft spot for Sakura's parents, always fun loving and ecstatic to see him. A nice change from his dad who was a little stoic and rough around the edges…. Before he could finish his line of thought there she was. In a white knee length sleeveless dress with an emerald green ribbon tied around the waist. An angel, his angel that he would make sure knew how he felt about her by the close of this souiree Ino was throwing.

That faint blush that appeared on her face was a mirror to his own that was for sure. I spoke only when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You look great Sakura …I'm glad you agreed to let me take you."

"Thanks….me too."

I could see the smiles on my parents face me seeing Sasuke was their dream before it was mine oddly enough

"ok, you two I want a picture and no arguing you both look so grown up I can't resist" my mom said with a gentle smile gracing her features. We moved to face her and then Sasuke did something amazing that made my legs turn into a bowl of delicious Jell-O; he put his arm around me….

"Perfect hold it right there. 1.2.3 Smile" I barely even heard the click and whir of the cameras shutter then.

"Ok one more, and then you're free to go enjoy your youth"

Mom giggled as I heard the camera go off again and I felt a pleasant pressure on my right cheek

"Sasuke had kissed me and mom had gotten it on camera"

'This car ride is priceless, I didn't know she would be that flushed and jittery after I kissed her at least that affirms the dopes statement she does like me. A lot."

She didn't speak again until we made it to Inos driveway

"Sasuke?"

"Yea?"

"what are we, I mean this is all happening so fast we go from best friends to…..well I don't know am I your girlfriend all in one afternoon I just think we need a little tittle clarification before our parents start picking out china patterns and mailing wedding invitations to each others families"

"Well Sakura, let's just say that I don't see problem with our parents sending out those invitations. I know that sounds a bit crazy and well unlike me but we have known each other for a very long time and I should have made you my girlfriend sooner, because now best friends is not enough I need you by my side. 'Cause I really couldn't stand to see you by anyone else's" thinking she would call me out for moving too fast I looked away until I heard her un-buckle her seatbelt and launch herself into my lap

"Ya know for someone that's generally very quiet, your new boyfriend tittle has mad you quite chatty"

We both laughed. And she kissed me right on the lips gentle and so… so Sakura …. It was perfect now we could go into that party and everyone would know were together.

Little did they know another fan of Sakura witnessed everything…..

Ok guys a little SASUSAKU ACTION. Please R and R the party is up next a little drama and sexaaaaayness is on the horizon I think!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guy's thanks for being so patient work is quite the time –suck. Thanks again to my reviewers and followers!

"INO INO INOOOOOO!" screamed Naruto as he pushed his way through the mass of people. Ahhh 'blonde ahoy!' he thought as he spotted Ino chatting up Shikamaru by the punch bowl.

"INOOOOO thank godddddddd!"

She smiled at the exasperated blonde "Jeez Naruto what's up "

"Look over in _that_ corner and tell me what you see" he said out of breath pointing to the area by the window in her living room.

She grabbed him by his collar and shook him "OH MY GOD NARUTO IS THAT SAKURA AND SASUKE SUCKING EACH OTHERS FACES OFF? ARE THEY DRUNK?"

He loosened her grip from his shirt "No my dear they are sober, and I think we were successful! –ttebayo!" Shikamaru looked a bit confused as Naruto and Ino jumped up and down like a bunch of troublesome school girls.

"Why are you both being so troublesome we all knew they would end up together… Che." He expressed whilst crossing his arms putting their merry-making to a halt

"Shika! Don't be such a Debbie downer! Were just happy for them, we graduate in 6 weeks we were worried without a push this might never happen!"

"Ino best party EVER!" exclaimed Naruto while throwing his arms around her and Shikamaru

Sakura couldn't think. Her vision was so lustfully clouded. Not that that was a bad thing, god if she had only known how long Sasuke had felt this way. She knew making out in the corner of Ino's party was moving fast, but they had known each other for more than ten years and been in love for the better part of that. So all caution had been, for lack of a better term thrown to the wind …. She was hooked and that was fine.

In the midst of their rather heated session she felt a tap on her shoulder, as she pulled back begrudgingly from Sasuke she saw the look he was giving the person who had interrupted. Before he could spit out a nasty comment in said person's direction she spoke...

"Hey Kiba"

"Hi Sakura, do you want to dance with me?" Kiba said while stuffing his hand in his pockets, before Sakura could reject his offer Sasuke did…

"Che. Are you blind?"

"Excuse me?"

It was then that Sasuke made his way in front of Sakura crossing his arms

"Did I stutter? Are. YOU. Kiba Inuzuka, BLIND?"

"um No.." scoffed Kiba

Sasuke rolled his eyes "well you must be to not see that she is with me, especially in the situation you just interrupted …" then he glanced at Sakura "That will be continued as soon as you get the hell away from here, and MY Girlfriend" Sakura blushed "now if you don't mind we have someplace to be he put his arm around her shoulders and started to lead her away when he felt he jerked to a stop he turned to se Kiba had grabbed her wrist

"Sakura you're really with HIM" Sakura jerked her arm back and stood closer to Sasuke.

"Yes Kiba I'am, and I never thought I needed your approval your my friend not my father."

When Kiba went to make contact with her wrist again Sasuke was there he pushed Kiba back until he hit the wall.

"look Inuzuka, I am not sure what your problem is with me but stay away from her, because I'm in this for the long haul and as soon as we graduate I'am going to marry that girl…" Sakura's jaw hit the floor, as he let Kiba down he added " If you can't support that, then you were never her friend any ways " he grabbed Sakura's hand and walked off toward Ino, Shikamaru and Naruto.

Leaving one shocked Kiba in his wake and pulling a Tomato red girl along with him….

GAH im sorry I made Kiba into a bad guy lol he is just a little love sick until next time, please R and R


	5. Chapter 5

THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS ARRIVED!

* * *

"Well Teme, I' m glad you finally grew a pair and hooked our lovely lady Sakura here! We were all worried you would hold it in until you exploded!" Sasuke smacked him on the head with a smirk "Don't be jealous Dobe" he wrapped his arms around Sakura from behind.

Ino snapped a few pictures of every one with her camera "forehead you two are just sooooo cute, I'm glad it finally happened"

"Yeah, me too now Ino and the idiot will shut up about it and stop being so troublesome" she punched Shikamaru on the shoulder lightly and scooted closer he was a softie for Ino but he would never admit it.

"whelp its after midnight I'm kicking everyone except you guys and Hinata we can watch some movies and veg out"

An "ok" was echoed throughout the small group.

"I just have to run outside and call my mom just to let her know I'm staying over I don't want her to worry" giving sasuke a peck on the lips she turned to leave "I'll be right back"

He watched as she made her way through the crowd and out the front door, this was turning out to be the best day of his life and he knew with her they would all be like this ' I' m going to marry that girl as soon as we graduate'

Standing out in front of Ino's house watching all of the party goers disperse Sakura dialed home and pressed send 'please let this go smoothly'

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's me!"

"Hi dear how is the date with Mr. Wonderful!?"

"Great he is so wonderful, well you already know that. I just wish we had known we liked each other sooner! We just mesh so well."

"Well Mikoto and I knew you two love birds would figure it out eventually! Now we just have to sit back and wait for our beautiful grandchildren…"

"MOM!"

"Just a joke honey, so what's up?"

"Well, Ino invited some of us to stay over and have a movie-thon of sorts. Can I stay?"

"See I knew you and my little Sasuke kun wanted to jump on the grandbaby train!"

"MOM! We have been together for less than 24 hours please….So can I?"

"Yes dear just be safe and tell the gang we said hi."

"Thanks mom I love you!"

"Bye honey love you too!"

She hung up the phone and sighed 'I'm happy Mom and Dad are on board but jeez what's next locking us in a room together….' Her musing was cut short by a throat clearing behind her.

"Hey Sakura, sorry about in there I over reacted …"

"I'll Say Kiba, I'm so sorry you disapprove but Sasuke and I really want to be together and mmmmpph-"

KIBA WAS KISSING HER! She tried to push but he was to strong so she just did the only thing she could think of.

"SASUKE!"

He heard her call his name he ran towards the door Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino in tow. When he got to the door he froze That unbelievable dick Inuzuka was kissing her and Sakura did not look happy about it.

Sasuke pulled him off of Sakura handing her off to Ino while the three boys surrounded Kiba.

"What the hell is your problem Inuzuka, did I not make it clear enough for you?"

Before sasuke could land a punch "Sasuke stop, he's not worth it lets just go inside his punishment will be knowing we are no longer friends" she walked passed everyone into the house with Ino right behind her.

"I suggest you stay away from her Inuzuka" sneered Sasuke as he stepped away

"you had better be glad she stopped us from kicking your ass –ttebayo"

"Your situation may become entirely too troublesome if you do that again, so I suggest you leave" shikamaru said nodding in the direction of Kiba's car.

With that he left, madder than before 'she flat out rejected me for that snotty Uchiha, one day she will realize I' am the better choice'

"Are you ok Forehead?"

"Yea Pig I'm fine, it was no big deal, just creeped me out" As she saw Sasuke enter her line of sight, she smiled he looked peeved and it melted her heart to see how much he cared

He pulled her into a hug "I'm sorry that happened Sakura, I love you."

"I love you too Sasuke kun" She pecked his lips

"AW Teme has a heart"

"Dobe….. Only for Sakura"


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay in this chapter work has been well, for lack of a better term 'hella busy'. So here is a short eventful chapter!

Well enough stalling here we go enjoy! R and R!

"I cannot believe Kiba!...ya know it's always the quiet ones….." Huffed Ino.

"Ino. It's over let's just move on…" Sakura was then interrupted by a familiar presence

"Hn. Let's. He knows what will happen if he crosses the line again" Sasuke stated as he snuggled in on the couch next to Sakura. The mood changed slightly when a hyper blonde pounced on Sasuke and placed his hands on either side of his head squishing his cheeks.

"Our little Saaaasukkkee, so pwoooootectivvvvee!" Naruto smiled.

"vu wannadyedobee" Sasuke gritted through squished cheeks

"Alright, alright Teme messaged received. Now" as Naruto plopped down on the sofa between Sakura and Hinata "what about this movie" as he wiggled his eyebrows causing a bout of laughter to topple from the group.

Two hours and three sleeping girls later, the credits were rolling on the TV screen.

"Maybe we should put them in bed they look completely drained" yawned Naruto as he stretched.

"Dobe, Sakura and I will take the guest room you and Hinata ok with the pull out sofa?" questioned Sasuke?

"Yeah, Shikamaru grab Ino so I can pull out the sofa."

"Troublesome woman…" muttered Shikamaru as he crouched down to scoop Ino up and take her to her room , brushing the hair out of her eyes as he did so.

"Mm Sasuke where am I?" whispered Sakura her eyes fluttering open in confusion as Sasuke laid her on the bed.

"Hn. You fell asleep during the movie, so were in Ino's guest room" Stated Sasuke sitting on the edge of the bed and kicking his shoes off. Just as he was about to lay down he felt two slender arms wrap around him and hot breath tickle his ear.

His breathing hitched and his heart pounded.

"Sasuke-Kun we should make very good use of this situation "she whispered, an audible swallow was heard as Sasuke searched for words.

He turned to make eye contact with her "Sakura are you sure? I Mean we just got together I don't want you to regret this, I love you and I want you to be with me forever but I don't want you to feel rushed your my best friend I don't want to mess this up."

She ran her fingers through his hair "Sasuke, your are my best friend, my boyfriend, I love you and I have wanted this for longer than you can imagine I feel like we have been together for a long time and if you want to wait. I will wait, but you are not rushing me, I' am not rushing me I just know that I love you. This is what I want, and alone time around our friends and very let's just say 'curious' parents will be hard to come by" she laughed as she said the last part but was cut short as she was pinned to the bed

"Sakura, you don't have to ask me twice. That's for damn sure!" A Laugh escaped both of their lips as he leaned down to press his lips gently to hers.

So unbeknownst to the slumbering teens and nosey parents that night in the guest room of 3859 Crestwood lane. Sleeping was the farthest thing from the new couples mind.

To be continued! I know they got together quick but, I don't care! Lol

R and R please!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the delay in updating, but I had two craft fairs plus work! So needless to say I was busy. Lol thanks to all who read and reviewed, even those who just read it makes my day to see so many reading my fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (If I Did All the pairings I love would have happened lol)

They were startled awake by a large bang, and a large orange blob jumping up and down on their bed.

" Teme! Sakura-Chan! Wake uuuupp. Uh oh. My. God." Resounded loud and clear, as Sasuke tried to cover Sakura with his body in a futile attempt to hide her nakedness from the blonde

"Dobe. Get the hell out of here, I thought we discussed that you need to KNOCK!"

"Why are you naked Teme!" questioned Naruto from his perch atop of the two.

"Naruto! For the love of god get out so we can get dressed!" screamed Sakura kicking her legs just hard enough to throw not only Naruto but Sasuke flying to the floor in a heap of limbs. Scrambling to get up and away from each other very disgruntled noises could be heard from below the bed, Sakura couldn't help but giggle as she wrapped the thin blanket around herself. When they both had made into an upright position, sour looks on their faces Sasuke spoke.

"Naruto leave now before I kill you….Sakura stop laughing"

Which only turned her giggles into fits of laughter as Naruto turned to leave muttering under his breath…."I think it touched my face"

Throwing sakura further into the laughing fit she was currently experiencing, Sasuke then hovered over her arms on either side of her head

"So my love, that was entertaining?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow

"yes!" She continued to laugh. But he knew what would halt her musings.

" Yeah and it will be even funnier when we go down stairs and the Dobe has told them exactly what transpired in this room" he smirked, she panicked.

"Oh my god, this is going to be so awkward" she said throwing her arms over her eyes as if to shielding herself from the impending embarrassment.

"Yes, It will but it was the best night to follow up the best day of my life" he smiled while leaning in to kiss her.

He pulled away jumping up to find one of his many scattered articles of clothing.

"We had Better Get down stairs before the idiot tells the whole town"

Tossing her clothes at her she caught them and sighed.

"Ino will never let me live this down!"

Sasuke chuckled yes it was going to be an interesting day indeed.

Short I know, but R and R you know the drill!


	8. Chapter 8

Alright I' m back from the holiday craziness! Here we go!

Sakura didn't know if she should be scared or relieved as they walked into the kitchen. When they were not immediately pummeled with ruckus laughter or assaulted with inquisition and comments instead met with the normal chatter that accompanied their friends on a daily basis. Naruto being loud, Ino yelling at him for being loud and Shikamaru calling them both troublesome. As they began to fill their plates with some of the bacon eggs and fruit offered at this morning's feast they were unaware of the events that were about to unfold as Naruto's chair flew backwards on to the floor and he began to speak with an all too full mouth….

" I HAFF SUMFING TO SAY!" he spoke through a bacon and egg laced smile

Before he could get anything else out he was interrupted

"For the love of god Naruto can you chew and swallow that's disgusting" chastised ino

I stared, pleading him not to say what I KNEW he was going to say, Sasuke just leaned back onto his chair glaring…..daring him to continue.

"Teme Deflowered Sakura Chan last night and I….mmmph-"was all that was heard as Sasuke knocked him to the ground

"Dammit Dobe, that's none of anyone's business but ours" Sasuke gritted out whilst pinning Naruto to the kitchen floor

"Teme let me up we all knew it was bound to happen "said Naruto through clenched and pleading teeth "Sakura-Chan help meeeeeeee!"

"I' m sorry Naruto this one… you deserve" Sakura said stifling laughter as mortifying as this situation was the two did put on quite a show and after five more minutes of everyone else staring in disbelief and Sakura watching Sasuke 'punish' Naruto for being a loud mouth she stood and pulled Sasuke away from him quelling him with a soft chaste kiss. Turning to extend hand to Naruto she hoisted him off of the floor he then went to Hinata's side to nurse his wounds, looking at the rest of the room that's seemed to still want an explanation she ran her hands through her hair she smiled and spoke

"Yes, Sasuke and I took out relationship to the next level last night. We know we are moving fast but we are adults and we love each other and we hope you as our friends can respect that…."

Sasuke placed a peck on her cheek as he moved to hug her from behind. Shikamaru was the first to speak "I heard you guys anyway, but unlike Naruto I thought it too troublesome to stir everyone up by mentioning it"

Sasuke and Sakura stared open mouthed at him she face palmed "how embarrassing" everyone broke out into fits of laughter, even in who later scolded Shikamaru about the importance of telling him these things immediately.

When the laughter died down Hinata spoke "Do I get to tell Karin?" she smiled.

Filling the room with fits of laughter again.

Alright RandR guys sorry for the short update I'm thinking covering the telling of Karin and then a small time skip.

Thanks to all for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

OK! Here we go a new chapter FINALLY! Work and prepping for conventions has been insane so I present you with an apology chapter! R and R I don't own Naruto and all that jazz!

PS this chapter is Juicy!

'School' mused Sakura as she brushed her hair….."Those fan girls are going to have brain aneurisms, especially Karin"

Her phone buzzed signaling that Sasuke was out front waiting to drive her to school taking one last look in the mirror before racing down the stairs hearing her Mom's greeting of "don' t keep my Son-in-law waiting" as she slammed the door behind her.

As she slid into the seat of Sasuke's car and gave him a quick kiss he spoke "You ready for today?"

She smiled " Sasuke-kun as long as were together those girls will just have to DEAL!"

"Agreed "he smirked back

They both let out a laugh as he put the car into drive.

'Woot Woot! Love birds in the house….er…school whatever!" Naruto yelled running around the group in circles as Sasuke and Sakura approached holding hands.

Noticing the looks and whispers the blonde had elicited from the surrounding students Sasuke stuck out his foot skillfully ending Naruto's performance. A laugh echoed throughout the group as Sasuke extended his hand to help him up "Don't be so loud Dobe; they will all know soon enough without the Naruto News Network blaring it"

"Sasuke is right now let's get to class before he starts his second broadcast!" Joked Ino

Everything was going really smoothly…. no-one had approached them in a quest to deter their new relationship status other that a few stares and whispers in the hallway all was well until lunchtime.

They had just sat down with a DELICIOUS school lunch when they heard a major disturbance in the force…

"Excuse me!? They are what!?" Screeched Karin

The group turned to see Karin storming toward their table with her cohorts and kiba in tow.

"That chance to tell her may have been stolen from you Hinata looks like the crazies have taken to keeping each other in their troublesome loop" muttered Shikamaru eliciting a booming laughter from the group

That laughter was cut short as Sakura was snatched by her hair to the floor everyone was in shock they all knew Karin was a nut-bar but this was low even for her "You Whore! How dare you lure my Sasuke-kun away!"

"Karin you shut your mouth… I was and never will be yours. If you ever touch her again I will throttle you!" Gritted Sasuke as he rushed to help Sakura up from the floor

"I Second that throttling motion.." interjected Ino who had now stood to face Karin

"Ino don't sink to her level if she wants to act like a child over something she will never have, let her it is no skin off my nose I know where his loyalties are" Stated Sakura from her now standing position in Sasuke's arms "As For you Kiba you as far as iam concerned no longer exist I'm not sure what I or Sasuke ever did to you but based on this display I'd say you and Karin are a match made in heavenI'

"Agreed" was chorused throughout the entire group

It was then that Sasuke made eye contact with Karin "you disgust me take your 'boyfriend' and get out of my sight"

Karin stormed off her 'posse' riding on her coat tails

"Are you sure you are ok?" questioned Sasuke pushing her bangs out of her eyes

"Like I said Sasuke with you I will always be ok" she said leaning up to kiss him

"AWWWWWWWWW" Ino and Hinata gushed

"Let's get back to lunch now that the scum has exited stage right –tebayo!" shouted Naruto causing everyone to laugh as they sat back down to finish their lunches

The next five weeks were a blur of finals, prom, family time and graduation prep. Everything was going better than great Sasuke and Sakura got even closer (if that's even possible lol) spending every free moment together either alone or in the company of friends and family.

Sakura had awoken in a hurry that morning 1 week before graduation rushing to make it to the bathroom before spilling the contents of her stomach in the porcelain bowl seated next to her sink. She leaned back against the wall willing the nausea to subside 'god this is three days in a row this summer bug was an odd one' she thought to herself standing to brush her teeth she was very ill upon first awakening and usually more nauseous than words could describe until she ate and even then she would get hit with random bouts of nausea throughout the day. Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother knocking on her bathroom door….

"Sakura honey are you ok!? You were sick Yesterday too." she questioned through the door

"I think its fine mom, just a summer bug ya know? I will be fine as soon as I get a snack and some juice" she said opening the door to face her mother

"Ok baby well if you don't feel better tomorrow we will go see Tsunade and see if she can prescribe you something to fix you up! Now hurry downstairs I made omelets and…."

Before she could finish Sakura had paled and turned back to her porcelain god emptying the contents of her stomach once again.

Her mother rushed to her side holding her hair out of the way "honey are you ok! My goodness!" Concern laced in her voice.

Looking up at her concerned mother she sighed and sat back "Please don't mention Eggs and I will be fine"

"Wait why would that bother you?….Oh my" Looking at Sakuras paled form on the tiled floor she put her hands on either side of her face "Sakura have you and Sasuke been ….well ya know active.."she queried

"MOM!" Sakura shouted exasperated turning from pale to beet red in an instant

"Sakura I will take that as a yes, when was your last period? her mother asked releasing her and joining her on the floor

Sakura was silent looking at the ceiling counting backwards well I guess it was supposed to be last month ….but it …hasn't. OH my god" Sakura shouted another bout of nausea sending her flying towards the toilet

"Well I guess we wished too hard for those grandchildren dear" was heard from the door of her bathroom where her father now stood

"So not the time husband of mine!" Her mom resounded through the tiny bathroom as she caught Sakuras hair hearing another bout of nausea hit her daughter…..

It's Oooo-ficial I 'am evil R and R 3


	10. Chapter 10

2 updates in one week!? GASP lol much in part to butterfly9070 for reviewing and giving me the gusto to write another chapter amidst my busy schedule! Ok here we go R and R folks. Standard disclaimer applies. 3

Dedicated to Butterfly9070 annnnd prettygurlprincess thanks for the support!

She was tense and that was the biggest understatement of her life…

All she could think about was the events that had transpired that morning as she watched her mother filling out forms leaned against the nurse's station of Tsunade's clinic…

-Earlier that morning

"Well I guess we wished too hard for those grandchildren dear" was heard from the door of her bathroom where her father now stood

"So not the time husband of mine!" Her mom resounded through the tiny bathroom as she caught Sakuras hair hearing another bout of nausea hit her daughter…..

Leaning back against the tile yet again in an attempt to cool herself Sakura mustered the courage to speak tears starting to spill from her eyes. "What am I going to tell Sasuke? His Mom and Dad are going to be so disappointed!..." realization hit her harder as she hiccupped through a wave of sobs…

"…And you Mommy Daddy please don't hate me.." Before she could finish that thought she was being pulled off of the floor and into the arms of her loving father who had left his shocked perch at her bathroom door.

"Let me stop you right there, we may be shocked but we will never hate you or Sasuke do you understand me. We will love you and any part of you no matter what."

Sakura then hugged he father back as tightly as she could feeling her mother's hand on her shoulder she looked at her as she began to speak.

"Before we worry about talking to Sasuke or the Uchiha's lets go see Tsunade ok? We are getting ahead of ourselves. Your health is most important right now and if you are pregnant the health of that baby so get ready to go and I will meet you downstairs. Let Sasuke know you will be out of school today no sense in worrying him until we see her….." she leaned down to kiss Sakuras forehead "I'll go call the clinic ok don't dilly dally, I'm sure Tsunade can work us in this morning"

"ok. Mom, Dad I love you" she spoke managing a smile

"We love you too baby now scoot and get dressed"

_End Flashback

"Haruno, Sakura" called the nurse with the clip board drawing her and her mother's attention to the now open doorway "Tsunade will see you now" she smiled gesturing for them to follow her.

As they made the trek to the exam room she was trying to quell her nervousness. When she looked up at her Mother all she got was an unfaltering smile in return, washing away her nervousness.

She was so lucky to have such great parents and she just knew everything was going to be ok provided Tsunade let Sasuke live… She was always protective of her.

"Well kiddo" Tsunade spoke dropping Sakuras patient file on the counter of the exam room "You are Pregnant about five weeks I would say" Pushing off of the counter she walked towards Sakura and her mother who was currently smiling which was shocking to Tsunade to say the least.

"I just have one question for you" Tsunade asked coming to stand beside Sakura on the exam table in her pink paper gown

"Yes Shishou?" Sakura tilted her head towards Tsunade's new position

"what is the name of the little punk I'm going to hunt down and decapitate?"

Sakura's jaw hit the floor

Her mother stood pulling Tsunade's attention toward her "Now tsunade I know this was unexpected and….. Well we are all surprised but Sasuke is a good boy…."

Tsunade cut her off clenching her hands at her side " That Uchiha brat I knew it!" she bellowed.

Sakura placed her hand on her mentors and spoke "Shishou I love him and he loves me we will figure this out. I know you care for Sasuke too and we both took part in this" she gestured to her still flat stomach

Defeated Tsunade sat on the exam table next to her and pushed her hair behind her ear "I know honey. I won't castrate him because I love you and I know he is a good boy and that he loves you too. Hell all Mikoto does is talk about how much he loves you!"

Sakura blushed "Thank you Shishou, I don't know what I did to have such amazing people in my life" before tears could escape all three women's eyes Tsunade stood abruptly

"Well how about we get you a sonogram and check on how he or she is doing so far" said Tsunade wiping tears from her eyes as she paged Shizune to bring her an ultrasound machine

"That would be nice" said her mother

As Shizune wheeled in the machine which looked more to Sakura like a TV that bred with a terminator Tsunade diredcted her to lean back and open the front of her gown. Her mother took her hand in hers as Tsunade put the cold gel on her abdomen causing Sakura to shiver.

"Ok here we go….let's see…..ah there we go there is your baby!" exclaimed Tsunade pointing to the large screen

"It's so tiny! It looks like a peanut!" she exclaimed causing laughter to come from both older women

As Tsunade snapped a few photos for her to take home she spoke "oh Sakura hun that will change quickly"

Sasuke was worried first Saukra missed school and now her parents were coming over to have dinner with him and his family because they needed to 'talk'

He was a mess and he needed answers so when the doorbell rang at six he almost tore the paint off the walls racing to answer it seeing Sakura standing there in her green dress smiling at him eased some of his worried thoughts but he still needed answers. He invited her parents in and directed them to the living room pulling Sakura to the side pulling her into his arms and kissing her head

"Are you ok?" He leaned back examining her from head to toe

"Yea, I just have some news to tell you and I don't want you to be mad…..or to disappoint your parents I wanted to tell you first before my parents told yours" she said wringing her hands together

"You can tell me anything I will always be here for you" he said touching her cheek so gently her heart broke

"Well in about 34 weeks we…..we…" she stuttered

"Tell me its ok" he assured her, he feared the worst….

"Well we will be parents, I' m going to have a baby….um your baby and I'm worried but excited and I know this wasn't what we had planned right now and I love you and I hope you can accept me and this baby…"

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

She glanced up at him as he was sweeping her into his arms

"Sakura I love you and this may be a little backward but I was serious when I said I wanted to marry you and this baby will be loved more than anything….Your making me a father that's the greatest gift any woman can give to the man she love."

It was then that she broke down into tears "I love you too Sasuke I'm so glad you're not upset that I'm pregnant"

They were startled by the sound of glass breaking, they whipped around to see Fugaku Uchiha standing in front of them broken glass from the tray of drinks he was carrying to the family room splayed about in front of him.. "You're Pregnant…How…."

Then it happened Sasuke lurched forward in a futile attempt to catch his father

The Fugaku Uchiha had fainted….and he had fainted hard.

_MUHUHAHAHAH MORE SASU SAKU FLUFF NEXT TIME R AND R LOVERS YOU ALL


	11. Chapter 11

Well here we are! Chapter 11 and yes I know it was hilarious that Fugaku fainted I laughed too! XD

Well RandR *INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE*

Fugaku awoke groggy….. And on the couch? In his living room? Looking around no one had noticed he was awake yet. As he took in his surroundings he saw his wife with his hand on Sakura's stomach smiling and addressing the teens and her parents light heartedly 'oh that's right' he thought to himself 'I passed out when I heard her say she was pregnant', 'oh god she's pregnant! Why does every one look so happy!?'. He stood abruptly causing everyone's focus to shift to him. Mikoto coming to stand next to him hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok honey?" she soothed rubbing his shoulder lovingly

"No!" he bellowed

"Our son has gotten his girlfriend pregnant before she graduated high school I don't see how this is cause for celebration!" he turned and started walking out the front door

"I'll be at the office.. " Slamming the door to the house and making his way to the SUV parked in the driveway

As Sasuke went to follow him Mikoto stopped him "Honey give him time to cool off he will come around it will be his grandchild too you know"

Shoulders slumping he retreated back to Sakura's side who looked as if she would burst into tears at any moment "Sak's its ok you heard Mom he will come around"

Pulling her into his arms…It was then Itachi came through the doors of the family room and spoke

"Come around to what? Why does everyone look so sad?" he questioned looking for an answer within the small group

"Well Itachi" Sakura's father spoke "Sasuke and Sakura are going to have a baby, looks like you are going to be an Uncle!"

Itachi took a second to look shocked before he noticed Sasuke and Sakura's pleading stare; they wanted him to be ok with this, after what im sure was an interesting experience to say the least from his father. His facial expression softened as he crossed the space between him and the young couple pulling them both into a bear hug loudly proclaim himself 'Uncle Itachi!' the best uncle there ever was.

The group shared a laugh all coming to once again congratulate them Sasuke looked at Sakura's now smiling face.

They would be ok, he was going to be a father and he couldn't wait.

I KNOW a short chappie but alas here it is next time they will have to face school and graduation as well as the Karin beast! Well R and R peeps!


End file.
